coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Alec Gilroy
Alec Gilroy Full name: Alexander Gilroy Parents: Reg and Mabel Gilroy (née Henshaw) Born: 22nd May 1935 Siblings: Brenda Gilroy (half-sister - same father) Married: Joyce Crosby (15th May 1955) Bet Lynch (9th September 1987) Children: Sandra (m: Joyce Gilroy; d: 1991) Played by: Roy Barraclough Appeared: (1972 - 1992; Summer 1995; 10th April 1996 - 30th December 1998) Alec has three abiding loves - himself, money and the theatre When we first saw him, he was managing a Working Men's Club, but he soon progressed to being a theatrical agent with acts such as Rita Littlewood and Megan Morgan on his books. eventually he took over the Graffiti Club on Rosamund Street - which enjoyed increased trade due to the fire at The Rovers - and through this got to know Bet Lynch. After The Rovers was offered for sale in 1987, he married Bet and took over the licence. they enjoyed a stormly relationship, whilst at the same time his theatrical agency flourished, mainly with cruise liners. In 1992 Alec was offered a full-time job with Sunliners in Southampton, and he walked out on Bet. 4 years later, Alec returned in April 1994. He paid a visit to Vicky and told her he was manager of a travel agent called Sunliners in Rosumund Street. Alec wasted no time settling in. His granddaughter Vicky's new husband Steve McDonald was sent to prison for 2 years for bribery. Much to Alec's relief, Vicky was given a years suspended sentence. Vicky left Coronation Streer to start a new life in Switzerland with what cash she had left. In May 1997, Alec was made redundant from Sunliners. It didn't keep Alec down for too long, as he went into partnership with Jack and Vera Duckworth at the Rovers Return. Alec helped bail Jack and Vera out of a hefty VAT bill, and in return he persuaded Jack and Vera to go into partnership. Which they reluctantly agreed upon. In July 1998, Alec helped save Rita Sullivan's life when he discovered her unconcious from carbon monoxide poisoning in her flat. It was caused by a faulty gas fire that Steve McDonald had fitted. Rita and Alec became close, and Alec proposed to Rita. She accepted. Then they both got cold feet, and Alec decided to get a door put in between their adjoining flats. They were both happy with the arrangement, ignoring the sniggers from the rest of the street. By September 1998 relationships between Alec and the Duckworths had become very strained and they finally agreed to dissolve their partnership with Alec paying £30,000 for Jack & Vera's share of the business, but he allowed them to stay on living and working at the Rovers. Even this didn't work out, and in December when Jack and Vera wanted to spend Christmas in Blackpool, Alec refused. They went anyway, and Alec changed the locks. Rita thought that Alec went too far, phoning the Duckworths in Blackpool and telling them what went on. A 3 day seige took place with no one willing to back down. When Alec discovered it was Rita who had phoned the Duckworths, he felt totally betrayed, and showing that money meant far more to him than affection, ended their relationship - to Rita's dismay he boarded up the doorway between their flats. When Vicky unexpectedly turned up at Christmas 1998, it gave Alec the change to contemplate his life and reassess his priorities. Alec suggested to Vicky that he could go in partnership with her at her new wine bar in Brighton. Alec jumped at the chance to get away, selling the Rovers to Natalie Barnes, and leaving the street without as much as a backwards glance. Category:Articles in need of major additions Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1955 marriages Category:1987 marriages Category:1935 births